


In The Woods Somewhere

by nonsannochetuseilantartide



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU, Crowley is actually immortal, F/M, M/M, Witch!Crowley, forest creature!Crowley, journalist!Aziraphale, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsannochetuseilantartide/pseuds/nonsannochetuseilantartide
Summary: The woods it’s from the beginning of times the center of the human imaginary: an immense expanse of trees that expand themselves in heights until they make their tops invisible, the branches that looks like skeletal hands ready to catch unfortunate visitors and the trails dirty of leaves, that writhe themselves just to make sure that no one would come out easily from them. But the thing that made the woods more scary, it’s what it can hide.Like in the deep of the sea, nobody can surely says what in the middle of the leaves illuminated just by the light of the moon.But there are just harmless animals, hunters’ traps… or something else?
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	In The Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created after I spent three hours watching cryptidcore tiktoks. Sorry for the eventual mistakes, I'm trying to do my best.

The steps were loud on the leaves’s floor. She had no hurry, she had no one to run behind here. The girl moved her eyes around full of wonder, looking at the weird details that the woods during fall could give to her: the vines that seems to merge perfectly with the mounts’ rocks, the green fronds of the patches of pine trees in the distance and the fungis of many colors that appeared at the roots of the same trees, their little heads that looked like eyes that followed her around.  
The reason for her visit was simple: there wasn’t. She just wanted to relax her mind, feel the grass on her ankles uncovered by the heavy skirt that she was wearing or by the boots thigh at her feet, or simply feel free to breath the fresh air from the plants that at the same time protected her from the heavy wind that came from the high heights.  
She wanted to empty your head, at least for that time. The silence made her feel good, made her feel one thing with nature that technically had to adore every time but, on the practical side, put always at the end of her obligations, with school, friends and everything else.  
She was just a girl, at the end of the day. A witch, yes, but always a girl.  
She felt the rotted leaves on the floor under her feet, with their stink that smelt like wet dirt, a smell that made her remember the good old days with her mother, hand in hand to explore the forest that protected her small town. That always seemed so scary, but it was in fact just a bunch of trees.  
The birds were singing upon her head, the old branches that sometimes seemed to take possess of her long and dark hair, that like a waterfall fell on her shoulders, almost to reclaim them like leaves that they had lost with the first rains.  
Everything was silence. There wasn’t a single noise other that the birds’ ones, the wind that passed on the tops of the tallest trees and the noise of the steps, when suddenly heard something else.  
Something heavy was walking on her same path, behind her shoulders. An animal, probably. A big cat, a deer maybe. A bear.  
The blood froze in her veins, forcing her to stop. She couldn’t go on, she just had to stay calm. Totally calm. She didn’t wanted to get attacked, she didn’t wanted to die. She just had to stay calm, motionless.  
A single drop of sweat went down her by that cardigan that even herself considered too heavy, gritting her teeth just to forcing herself not to scream. She was a witch, she just had to stay calm. Perceived the air in her lungs, the gibberish of her stomach, and the emptiness under her feet.  
She didn’t knew actually what she had to do.  
\- Witch’s blood, uh?- the creature’s voice was an hissing, like there was a snake speaking just a few steps from her back. It wasn’t human, it was something else. Something that she felt close to her, but at the same time terrified her. She had to run. She had to run as soon as possible.  
-What are you?- she tried to manage to keep her voice still for not give them a prove of her shaking, the legs skewered on the floor while some long and skeletal fingers touched her back with a grace that she couldn’t imagined.  
But, the being didn’t answered to her question.  
-What are you?- the girl indulged in exasperation, turning her face rapidly with the pure intention to run away.  
A pair of yellow eyes bright like sunflowers’ petals were watching her with their reptile pupils was the last thing she saw, before she dodged that situation and ran away in the forest.


End file.
